


Two Brothers

by Madeline_Carmen



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, Supernatural Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Carmen/pseuds/Madeline_Carmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of two brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a poetry contest at my school.

They were born of love and joy,

With ten fingers and toes.

They grew surrounded with pain and fear,

Two brothers united.

One brother, the perfect soldier

With a gun in his hands.

The second, the perfect scholar had

Defiance in his eyes.

The second brother left, not noticing

The brother he left too.

The first came to the second,

The prodigal son.

The ghost of their past came to haunt them,

With blonde hair on the ceiling.

Grieving and mourning flowed through their veins

Yet an angel came before them.

The younger prayed, the older drank,

The angel wept.

A cage below opened, bringing the feelings

The brothers hated.

A soul was lost, then regained unto them,

And the brothers embraced.

The angel rose higher and fell and died,

Laughter fell from his possessed mouth.

The brothers saw the sky glow alight

With fallen angels and lost hope.


End file.
